


Foot Pop

by touo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I'm sorry oh my god, Inigo's gay awakening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touo/pseuds/touo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And as anyone would have it, the dancer's foot popped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Bradigo is the best ship around, yeah yeah!? This is a short fanfic for my friend Alin as a Christmas present since they absolutely adore Inigo. I wrote this as a take on what could happen after Brady’s and Inigo’s laughable A support. For background information, Brady is Chrom’s and Maribelle’s son and Inigo is Virion’s and Olivia’s son. Also based on the game’s sequence of events I kind of just assume that Lucina is older than Brady in this context. Enjoy!

           Brady was beyond embarrassed.

           What had given Inigo the right, honestly?

           It hadn’t been his fault in truth. Inigo had just been spouting off whatever he figured the ladies would not want to hear about Brady... Well, that was what he had been doing initially. The mercenary unfortunately lost his way in making Brady appear poorer than him in class, dignity, and strength. Instead his words flowed toward an incredibly different tune.

           He started to ramble on and on about how touching it was to see Brady being so gentle with such a wee flower. Inigo’s eyes had seemed to go hazy as he recalled the softness that had overcame Brady’s face in those moments. The women, and Brady himself, watched Inigo as he breathlessly clutched his own heart while describing how the sun seemed to kiss Brady’s rough skin and dry his tears. Inigo’s slow passionate words complimented the sentimentality previously shown and it absolutely made all the women swoon for Brady.

           Brady had also been swooning but for very very different reasons...

           Inigo’s once secret admiration for Brady turned into Inigo’s very public downfall in one fell swoop. It was even more so amusing that Inigo hadn’t even realized the true extent of what he had said. The chump was so adjusted to having such a naturally guarded exterior that he forgot how careful he was to be when complimenting the men around him.

           However, Brady was not the type to jump to sudden conclusions, especially on the matter of Inigo’s sexuality...

           Ever since that trip through town things started feeling a tad off for Brady. Inigo had always been someone he tried to avoid, but after that experience, there was something he saw differently about him. Potential. It was a no brainer to everyone that Inigo liked affection. Hell, the boy craved it! He went about his wants in careless ways that he thought were appropriate but usually were not at all.

           Inigo set hearts afire or brains a-glower in his wake, and it always made Brady as tense as a cat for him. That was why Brady tried his best to ignore Inigo. It took too much time out of his schedule to worry over him. There was no way he was going to be dragged into Inigo’s sad little world when there was already so much at stake for him. Brady was a prince after all.

           … But did Inigo ever get any recognition?

           Morgan once told Brady that Inigo lacked what every soldier needed: Honor. Apparently Inigo joined the war effort so that he could impress women and find himself some courting. Obviously Morgan, and everyone else for that matter, expected Brady to be peeved considering Chrom was his father and all.

           Honestly it just made him laugh and internally appreciate the little weasel even more.

           Inigo lacked in honor, right? The ladies never fancied him because he was an honorless soldier, right? Well maybe Brady just needed to push Inigo a little towards being someone other people could find honor in, other than himself of course! He wanted to recognize Inigo and perhaps inspire him to seek for more out of his position. The women could come as an addition if he tried hard enough.

           For some reason though, that thought scared him. It was selfish but perhaps Brady did not want Inigo to be seen in that manner by the ladies.

           Perhaps he wanted to be the only one to look at Inigo the way he was gazing at him now.

“... Inigo, come with me.”

           The other boy’s butt was resting against a rickety old table with Noire and Nah seated beside it. Brady knew that the two girls were an unlikely pair to be hanging around Inigo, so something was obviously up and out of the ordinary.

           Inigo huffed.

“Why Brady? Are you going to try your overly sensitive smolder on Nah and Noire as well? Would you please just-”

           “Ugh… Can it! It’s not about any of that. Just follow me, will ya? I’ve got somethin’ to show ya, so be grateful.”

           Inigo folded his arms and pouted. No one tells him what to do. Not even a supposed angel like Brady: The Exalt’s son and second born child. He was to simply ignore Brady and continue his conversation with the girls until he finally noticed the pair had already left.

           Tough luck. Inigo had no excuse not to go by that point. “Oh boy, I simply can not wait,” he muttered before sauntering ahead of him.

           Brady was totally not staring at his dancer’s hips. Totally.

           “I said can it!”

\- - -

           “This is magnificent!”

           A wide expanse. It was a frozen valley that stood before their eyes. The flowers were present despite the wintery season and for some unknown reason seemed to let the cold dress them without wilting. Instead of ice killing things off, it seemed to simply slow them down. Inigo had never seen anything like it before. Brady stood a hair behind him, far more transfixed on the star speckled sky than anything else.

           Warm breath was visible within the chill and Brady let out a soft puff of air to examine that. A wide beaming smile littered his face; quite unlike the usual grumpy frown he displayed so often. “Ain’t it? Are ya happy now?”

           Inigo turned ‘round without missing a beat with wide excited eyes. A warm smile of his own was awfully present. “You showed this to me… As a way to make me happy?” He questioned breathlessly. Amusement clouded Inigo’s soft eyes and oh wow it admittedly made Brady swallow hard.

           “... W-Well yeah. It gets annoying to look at ya all low in spirits. I felt like it was my fault so… I wanted to show this off.”

           The dancer’s dazzling eyes seemed to widen even more… If that was possible. “You were worried about me… Heh. Heh heh heh…” Light elated laughter left Inigo’s mouth and he tried to cover it up with the palm of his right hand but Brady heard it loud and clear. He would have asked what was so funny out of defense but man it was just not the time. Brady really needed to just be patient and present, which were two things that Brady was not.

           “I will thank you for your concern but it was not needed, my friend! It takes a lot to get me down and you should know that by now. I am not like some handsome crybaby I know who would cry over a bird flying low,” Inigo mocked. The dancer cheekily tapped his elbow to his company’s and Brady saw stars. Inigo had called him handsome. Handsome. When had Inigo started thinking he was handsome?

           “However, this is the best view my eyes have ever taken in. It is even more beautiful than the lady Shepherds… So thanks! I really do appreciate this.”

           After finally managing to brush himself off from another one of Inigo’s unintentional flatteries, Brady immediately shook his head. “It was nothin’ really. I just thought ya might get inspired to really try and get back out there maybe,” he murmured nervously... That sentence really seemed to capture Inigo’s attention. His friend’s reaction caused all the more fear to pull at the prince’s heartstrings.

           Even as the dancer’s eyes seemed to go unusually glossy.

           “I’ll be honest, I’m not one for charming or whatever but maybe taking a little sentimentality with ya could provide some benefits.”

           Inigo pursed his lips. He slowly looked down guiltily, as if he knew something that his pal did not. “What do you mean?” He asked sullenly. The poor guy looked down trodden.

           Brady grimaced. His words were having an opposite effect. He knew he was nothing like his father or his sister Lucina when it came to inspirational speeches but hell if Brady had known he was this terrible! “Gah, I mean…! I mean that maybe lookin’ at stuff from a different perspective might help. There’s a lotta possibility to uh… Romance if there’s something around to use. This place could be a good spot for somethin’ like that.” In an attempt for his reasoning to be more valid, Brady lifted his arms into the air and glanced around the area enthusiastically.

           His subject was having none of it.

“Is that really why you showed this place to me?

So that I could use it for later?

Not _now!?_

With… With you?”

           Brady’s back stiffened and Inigo slowly covered his lips.  Such a mistake that last part had been. The two stared at one another amidst the roar of nature around them.  Everything else was so loud while the duo remained so _so so_ quiet.  Brady was supposed to say yes, wasn't he?  There wasn't supposed to be anything between himself and Inigo.  They both knew that very well with each of their high and conflicting statuses in society.

Not only that...  This was selfish.

There was a war going on.

His father's war.

 

           Inigo’s blurt had shaken the very foundations of what their friendship meant. Brady wanted to know then and only then. There was no way for Brady to bare his feelings any longer in the dark. As tears welled in his eyes Brady reached steadily forward to remove Inigo’s hand from his mouth, then replace the cover with his own lips.

           And as anyone would have it, the dancer’s foot popped.


End file.
